Karl (Law of Talos)
"Karl" is one of the living attractions that inhabits the living amusement park known as the Castle of Nations. Resentful of humans and seeking freedom from the Castle, Karl sets off to Taitle to enter its tournament in pursuit of a wish. The wish he seeks is to free himself from the constraints of the Castle by gaining an infinite source of energy. He is accompanied in his mission by a shapeshifting resin crow, which he calls Arma. Ultimately, Karl is the runner-up in the tournament, defeating Mizuno, Steffi, Rellik, and Chimbley before being killed by the Professor in the finals. However, he would be resurrected by the Professor's wish, but into the body of a human, much to his own rage and disgust. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Energy Absorption (He can absorb energies from his surroundings to keep himself alive, but this will only temporarily stave off his inevitable collapse when he strays too far from the Castle for too long), does not feel pain, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; as he is just a statue, he doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe), Immortality (Type 2; his body has no vital portions and he can survive wounds that would be lethal for someone else, dying only when he runs out of energy; he survived decapitation in his fight with the Professor. However, he needs to repair himself, which takes time and resources), Arma has Flight and Shapeshifting (Arma can transform into all sorts of weapons and objects) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Smashed a hole in a wall during his fight with Mizuno, which he ended by punching Mizuno into a building so hard that it caused part of it to collapse. He also easily destroyed Steffi's Kiwibot SP and threw a train at Rellik in "catastrophic outbursts"). Speed: Subsonic (Ran fast enough to avoid gunfire from Steffi's Kiwibot SP). Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ragdolled the Kiwibot SP and threw a train at Rellik using the full extent of his strength). Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Kicked Chimbley so hard he flew hundreds of meters into the distance). Durability: At least Wall level (Though Karl cannot withstand the full force of his own strength, he can take hits from comparable foes like Mizuno and Rellik without shattering. However, he grows more brittle the more energy he expends). Stamina: High, though he runs on a limited supply of energy that depends on the Castle; when he is too far away, he cannot fully replenish this energy and it is constantly depleted. While Karl can derive energy from his surroundings to stave off the inevitability of collapsing, he can only delay this, and not by any hugely significant margin. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several meters with Arma. Standard Equipment: * Arma: Arma is a shapeshifting resin crow and Karl's constant companion. At the price of some energy, Arma can transform to take a variety of shapes, typically becoming bladed weapons for Karl's sake. Silent and emotionless, Arma listens to Karl's orders and he often uses her to spy on or distract others prior to a fight. In the event that Karl loses a limb, Arma can shapeshift to take its place, and can continue to transform in this form, into weapons that are now part of Karl. Intelligence: Despite appearances, Karl is an intelligent and cunning combatant who utilizes everything at his disposal to gain victory in a fight. Manipulative and charming, he often aims to disarm and dispatch opponents to avoid actually having to fight, but once it comes to blows he doesn't pull his punches. Against Mizuno, he used Arma as a distraction to get into range to use his own strength, he used one of his broken fingers to jam the Kiwibot SP, and against Rellik, he started a fire to abuse his vampiric weaknesses after only having just realized he was a vampire. Weaknesses: Karl's resin body is somewhat brittle and can be badly damaged by sufficient blunt force. In fact, it cannot take the full force of his own strength, and so he avoids fighting with his bare hands to avoid damage to himself. He has a limited supply of energy that he cannot replenish while away from the Castle, and which is drained by everything he does, especially any great displays of his strength. As he loses energy, he becomes weaker, more fragile, and prone to fits of weakness in which he can barely move. On top of all of this, Karl is destructive, short-tempered, often hallucinates, and constantly overexerts himself unnecessarily. He is also scared of heights and distressed by his own reflection, which easily distracts him. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Law of Talos Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Tier 9